


The brightest star

by Clinical_awesomeness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan's Birthday, M/M, Oneshot, Roman is a good boyfriend, artist roman, galaxy gay, i am a logince rights activist, i shall love logan ships till i die, logan is a soft nerd, roman is talented, short fic, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness
Summary: The light flickered above Logan’s head as he exhaled, the sun had set a while back in the mind palace as he sat alone in his library. glancing down at the dusty book he was recalling some joyful memories for Thomas and doing some light reading of the court of law on the side.





	The brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet
> 
> stay posted for my highschool au, knew chapter out today

The light flickered above Logan’s head as he exhaled, the sun had set a while back in the mind palace as he sat alone in his library. glancing down at the dusty book he was recalling some joyful memories for Thomas and doing some light reading of the court of law on the side. closing the books he let out a yawn, knowing he spent most of the day here he thought it best to return. His eyes scanned the rows and placed the books back perfectly as he thought about the day he had; it was the fourteenth of march, a very particular date to him. It was his birthday. It went mostly the same as any other day, Patton and Virgil gave him his presents (A knitted sweater and hand made card from Patton and a new book and updated flashcards from Virgil) and they celebrated, Logan was happy it was not to extravagant, though the nagging in his heart didn’t seem to stop. it dawned on him that his own extravagant boyfriend hasn’t talked to him at all, he hasn’t even seen him. for Logan it was a bit upsetting but he decided to push those emotions away and get some reading done. 

His feet made a loud noise against the dark oaken floors as he made his way towards the door, sparing a glance at the large stain-glass window he let a small smile escape his lips, it was a gift from five years ago from roman, their first anniversary present. it was in the centre of the navy walls, colours of many shades of blue that lit up the room it a dazzling shine, carved in a circle pattern with spirals and swirls spinning to the centre. it was one of his favourite presents he has ever received. he loved the library so much that he didn’t want to leave his sanctuary of pages to go back to his plain room yet he knew that he couldn’t sleep here, it would be illogical to sleep in a place where there was no comforting seating, only wooden carved chairs.

turning the door knob and pulling the door he exited the room and walked down the corridor to his room, spying a slight light in the living room he assumed that Virgil was probably still awake as he had trouble sleeping often. he made a beeline for his door, giving a slight wave to Virgil as passing, he entered and his hand jumped to his mouth letting out a gasp in awe and surprise. in his room was his loving boyfriend, covered entirely in dried paint and a fine brush in his hand, paint was scattered around his room but he cared little for the mess as his eyes were fixated on the ceiling.

the entirety of the ceiling was covered in a deep blue with strikes of purple and green dashed through out the paint, over the top of that was stars. hundred of thousands of stars, from tiny specks of white that are barley visible to huge streaks that’s spaced across. planets to size in the right alignment, comets dashed in realistic spaces with colours of white, yellow, blue, purple and more that are vibrant. constellation are visible by glaring stars and fine dashes of grey connecting them, Logan scanned over every star, every mark and every drop of paint. to caught up in his own his awe for this master piece that he didn’t notice roman shuffling over towards the light until everything went dark, and even though he thought it was not possible he was even more captivated as the stars shone, glowing on the ceiling the stars stood out against the darkness of the room. 

he felt the tears building up in his view as he finally turned to roman as the lights flickered on, “It- it’s beautiful” he said, just above a whisper and roman came closer, his lips softly brushed over his own, planting a soft smile on his face

“Happy birthday, my star.”


End file.
